


I love flirting with you but I'd prefer dating you

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [9]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Asking Out, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: In a serene glade on the edge of Luna Nova's forest, Akko has prepared her ultimate plan...• T o • a s k • D i a n a • o u t •With a little help from Diana~
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 18
Kudos: 299





	I love flirting with you but I'd prefer dating you

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th work on this site! Thank you all for dealing with me ♥

Akko eyed Diana cautiously. Sat in the library a few seats away from the blonde's workstation, she was getting ready to make her move. Placed open on Diana's table in the mostly empty library was her planner and schedule, something Akko had seen her refer to regularly. Something that Akko could leave a note in and be sure Diana would find it almost immediately.

"All four? Again?" The librarian huffed at Diana's demands - but as she spoke to the sprite it was the perfect opportunity for Akko, who quietly stood up, slipped her note into the planner and made her escape. She hoped no one had spotted her or, god forbid, read the note as she hurried out of the room and back to her dorm.

Akko wanted to ask Diana out. Recently she had been searching for the perfect venue and in the evening before, she had found it - a large glade on the edge of the forest with a lake and a small waterfall trickling into it. She'd spent countless hours practising a certain spell that she would cast before asking Diana out - one that wasn't particularly impressive, but it was no trivial task to a witch of her level.

Akko had just given Diana a note inviting her there that evening. Noting Lotte and Sucy chatting and laughing together in her dorm, she steeled herself before opening the door - she couldn't let them find out about her plans for the evening or they'd certainly try and watch.

But from the moment Akko had left Diana the note, the world around her all seemed unimportant, like every event in the day was just filler, leading up to the evening. She wished she had chosen an earlier time, but picked nine o'clock based on the conveniences in Diana's timetable, not her own. She was becoming increasingly stressed, arriving at the spot she'd chosen over half an hour early, knowing that Diana wouldn't be a single second early or late.

"Come on Akko, you've got this..." she whispered to herself, sitting down on a large smooth stone on the edge of the water and letting the gentle trickling sound help her relax. "You've got this."

There were a few rocks organised as stepping stones in the shallow parts of the water, no doubt placed by previous students who had discovered this spot. Birds sang and a very subtle, refreshing wind blew between the trees, occasionally sending bright pink sakura leaves floating through the air.

What if Diana didn't come alone? Also frowned. That's ridiculous, Diana wasn't that dense. But what if she said no? What if Akko failed the spell? As they approached nine o'clock and the vast expanse of the forest seemed to empty and open, Akko worried what if Diana didn't even turn up, her message lost somewhere along the way?

"I'm not ready for this..." Akko shook her head. But she couldn't leave now. She was certain that Diana would arrive alone at exactly nine o'clock. There was no one Akko trusted more than her.

As the sound of subtle approaching footsteps pierced the ambience, Akko spun around - it was exactly nine o'clock and Diana was approaching.

Akko shot up, nervously standing as Diana noticed her from across the glade, pausing as their eyes met. Their scene illuminated by orange and red dusk sunlight, there was, as always, an awkward silence.

"Hey..." Akko offered meekly.

"Akko?" Diana asked excitedly. Her eyes were slightly wider than normal and an unmistakable smile plastered on her face.

Akko couldn't think of where to start, no words coming out of her mouth.

"This is a really nice spot. I can't believe I never found this place!" Diana grinned, walking around with her arms held out by her sides, breathing in the fresh air as petals fell either side of her.

Akko nodded, her tongue completely abandoning her. She'd spent all this time practising a spell to show her commitment to improving and she wanted Diana to see but she was petrified, rooted to the spot.

"Is this your personal spot or something?" Diana continued, her eyes darting around. "It's astonishing!" She laughed as she started jumping from rock to rock over the lake.

Akko stared, entranced, as Diana moved with effortless grace - she had perfect balance, not to mention her laugh and her smile. For a brief instant she almost seemed like a child - something had got her really excited. Akko realised Diana probably knew why Akko had invited her, already starting to blush. Was that why she was so excited?

"Well?"

Akko almost jumped, startled as Diana was suddenly behind her, gently turning her around so they were facing each other. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Akko nodded. It was now or never. Clenching her jaw and praying for her spell to go well, she lifted her wand and focused carefully on the environment around her.

Akko took a deep, shaky breath.

"Slonhon Deance!" She shouted, striking her wand dramatically though the air.

There was a tiny, agonising silence before the spell leapt into effect, a stream of gold bursting from Akko's wand as the whole scene began to glow. Diana felt an immense magical trembling rising through the ground and turned to Akko in amazement as all the surrounding greenery opened and started to bloom in pink and gold. Akko was beaming brightly at Diana's astounded reaction as the spell was a success, before she sighed deeply and her legs gave out from sudden magical overexertion.

"Akko!" Diana shouted, catching the brunette before she hit the ground. Akko grinned, her arms and legs slightly limp but content to be held by Diana and relishing the surprise on her face. "Akko, this is... This is Impressive, I'm so proud of you! Where did you learn to do this?"

"Practice..." Akko smiled tiredly. "A lot of it.

"

"You're amazing, Akko," Diana beamed. Akko's heart was about to explode. "Were you going to ask me a question?" Diana asked suddenly.

Akko paused. Despite everything, her tongue was completely tied. She was instantly afraid again. Diana was looking at her expectantly again, still kneeling down and cradling the brunette in her arms.

"Was it about our relationship?" Diana asked slowly.

Nailed it. Diana knew exactly why she was invited. Akko was turning red, her heart beating fast. All she could manage was a nod.

"Please ask me," Diana whispered softly in Akko's ear, their heads almost touching. It was overwhelming.

"W... Wi..." Akko stammered. She'd been embarrassed regarding Diana before but this was completely different. She was so distracted by Diana's fingers softly combing through her hair she could barely think straight.

"Come on Akko," Diana whispered encouragingly. "I'll say yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Akko asked, her voice cracking as she screwed her eyes shut.

"Yes!" Diana shouted, standing up and lifting Akko with her bridal style. The brunette gasped as she was hoisted away from the ground, Diana's lips meeting hers. There was an explosion of magic putting Akko's to shame - birds and butterflies lifted up from nowhere and flew around between the trees - a glowing mist hung in the air, the sun shining more brightly behind scarlet explosions of magic in the air. Akko's arms had wrapped behind Diana's neck, deepening their kiss briefly before they broke apart and Akko noticed the magic. Of course Diana's would be much better than hers.

But Diana was just as surprised.

"Akko..." She mouthed. Noticing Akko's confusion, Diana giggled. "You're doing this, Akko!"

"What?" Akko asked in disbelief, still lying comfortably in Diana's arms.

"This is extremely high level magic..." Akko grinned.

"Of course, what would you expect from Diana Cavendish's girlfriend?"

Instead of the embarrassment she'd expected from Diana, the blonde grinned.

"My girlfriend doesn't have to be amazing at magic. But she still is," she smiled softly. Diana's smile turned into a smug grin as Akko's attempt to embarrass her backfired, the adorable brunette in her arms quickly turning red.

"Wh... Who are we going to tell?" Akko asked nervously.

Diana hummed, gently placing her on the ground. Akko was slightly disappointed but took the opportunity to better appreciate the striking scenery around them, still singing with energy.

"Well Hannah and Barbara would tell everyone..." Diana mused.

"Sucy and Lotte wouldn't tell anyone," Akko added. "But Lotte would be a little intense if she found out.." Akko looked at Diana again, struck by her beauty. "I'm dating Diana Cavendish..." She whispered, eyes wide and shaking her head.

Diana laughed freely then, her eyes full of joy.

"And I'm dating Atsuko Kagari," she responded. Akko paused briefly.

"Mine's better," Akko said quickly and caused Diana to laugh again.

"Well," Diana grinned. "I'm not going to argue," she said while shrugging.

"H-hey!" Akko huffed, faking offence. "I'm still your rival, remember?"

"Sure thing Akko~" Diana said slyly. "Whatever makes you happy~"

"Ehe," Akko giggled. Little phrases like that coming from Diana did magic to make her happy.

"It's late," Diana said clearly. Akko looked at the sky and beyond her shining haze of remnant magic, the sun had fallen below the horizon. "We need to get back to our dorms."

"R-right," Akko nodded. She didn't want to part so soon but she knew they couldn't spend every second together.

"Akko," Diana said tenderly just as she turned to leave. Akko paused and turned around. "I love you," Diana said quietly, pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead. Akko was stunned, the blonde's lips a familiar feeling but this time so much more intimate and tender. Eventually she decided to bury her head in Diana's neck, relishing her body heat.

"I - I love you too," Akko stuttered.

Diana smiled brightly before letting go and disappearing into the fields.

Akko stated at her lingering magic, slightly phased out as she touched the spot Diana had kissed. Her emotional intensity was always linked to her magical output, which must be why this all happened when Diana said yes. 

She breathed in deeply, brought back into the real world by the chill of the cold air in her lungs. She could see Luna Nova's peaks through the forest ceiling.

"I love you," Diana's voice echoed in Akko's head.

Akko grinned, punching the air.

"Nailed it. Nailed it!" She cheered, setting off back towards campus at a log.


End file.
